Requiem of humanity: Forged by fires of Apocalypse
by Finnish Paragade
Summary: Humanity ventured to stars with 300 years worth of wasteland guidance and values shaped by their new world. The impression left behind by the worst of galactic community shapes the relationships and future between the Coalition of Post Apocalyptic Sol and Council species. Pairings FLW/FCourier and rest by polls


Disclaimer: Bioware owns the rights to Mass Effect and Bethesda softworks owns Fallout. This story is not for monetary gain other than to amuse and entertain us writers and readers with ideas and musings of two different and fantastic games.

AN: The general atmospehere and feeling flows between light and darker nature, both humans, Meta and purely unalterd ones has to fight one way or the other to keep their collective freedom from those who seek means to control their destiny.

I'll try to incorporate as much of Fallout weaponry, armours and other world stuff as possible. Bigger range of guns and outfits then the iconic and mundane Laser Rifle, Laser Gatling and Power armours.

Since there haven't been any mentions of these then i might as well put them in. F3 and NV radio channels are part of the story world.

Finally as a little warning there will be some OC's and maybe a single SI. Rest assured it ain't an unbeatable Mary Sue/Gary Stu character.

Without further say here is the Prologue to my bit of Mass Effect and Fallout crossing. Any ideas, thoughts and suggestions is appreciated.

AN supplemental: I have modified this chapter a bit, added Codex and changed some of the year numbers.

* * *

**Requiem of humanity: Forged by fires of Apocalypse**

**Prologue- How it all started**

War... War never changes. The end of the world came pretty much like everyone predicted. Too many humans, not enough space nor resources to go around.

The details are trivial and pointless... The reasons?

As always. Purely human ones.

October 23rd 2077, Earth was burned to cinders in two hour long exchange of nuclear arms fire. Humanity was nearly rendered extinct, their spirits becoming part of background radiation that bathed the earth.

A darkness and raging windstorms fell across the planet lasting decades. Few survived some fortunate enough to reach relative safety of enormeous underground shelters.

But it wasn't an end of the world like many feared. When the darkness passed and the shelters reopened their inhabitants set off to begin new lives.

After 23rd century humanity started to rebuild in earnest when three most economically strong nations of American Wasteland joined together and created a mutual trade and friendship pact between NCR, United East Coast and the Utopia of Nevada. As time goes by the word reached to every corner of earth and the dwindling humanity bands together. Willingly or in some cases were forced to cooperate. These collective inhabited regions were the European Republics, New Russian Federation and the United Protectorates of the Rising Sun.

When the inevitable concerns to Earths lack of Irradiation free space and scarce resource were brought in, the best and brightest of humanity once again turned their looks to stars. Mr House, the Overseer of UN pitches in with proposals to Space travel. Inevitably Mr House does have the technology and necessary installations to manage launch assets, key points being Repconn test site and Bloomfield space center in Arizona.

March 14th 2325 an unmanned test launch and simultaneous delivery of mining robots to space via disposable V29-329G rocket took place at Repconn site and was announced a success. By 2330 UN becomes the first nation to send a human to space. Unless you take into account that Lone Wanderer became the first Woman in space after being kidnapped by Aliens in 2278.

2332 Several mining robots, androids and handful of volunteers are sent to Mars, the main goal is to mine Mars and create a viable Colony to settle in. The mission is expected to be a one way trip for everyone. 2340 the nature of the Mars mission changes with single message. [Alien presence verified. Requesting mission update.] The discovery leaves everyone shocked.

By 2355 the Deseado Crater facilities are salvaged and the now dubbed 'archives' placed under studies of Best human scientist's, Androids and ZAX supercomputers.

Between the ZAX and Android assisted research the archives yield massive caches of data. A theoretic knowledge of mass changing physics, information of yet unknown substance called Element Zero, the origin of the alien race, the Protheans and the purpose of the installation. Finally a warning message is found from the archives vast data storages. It tells of the coming of ancient bio organic sentient machines that harvest the galaxy from apex sentient life every time between 50 to 100 000 years. For some reason the exact moment varies according to Protheans own studies.

Another message warns them not to trust the Mass relay gates so they would not fall to same trap as the Protheans did. An effort to design and create a FTL capabilities that hopefully could work independently from Mass Relay 'catabolt'- system begins. Space travel increases. Humanity bands together under collective alliance as Mars archive studies yields more results like signs of intelligent life outside the sol. Proposition to build armed and shielded star ships is suggested to bolster the already active and aging rockets. Early star ship models use the nuclear powered fusion rocket engines for propulsion.

2363 A young idealistic Scribe named Zefram Cochrane develops a prototype spacecraft with a reverse engineered Zeta matter-antimatter reactor. The prototype is a modified hybrid of Delta-XI Space rocket and Minuteman Nuclear missile, The Delta-XI rocket is basically cut to half from it's main fuselage and has the Warp Engine bolted in as the replacement and connected to two long and thin looking nacelle contraptions. The Minuteman acts as a staged rocket engine designed to provide the boosting to orbit like it's prewar predecessor.

The test flight is a success with achieved velocity of Warp factor 1.5. Cochrane's prototype propels humanity to achieve independent FTL capabilities. The Warp Drive enters to trial run where the engine is tested with it's maximum limits, dissassembled and modified to achieve increased velocities. By 2410 the Warp Drive powers a decent 3.5 factor. It's not as fast as Relay but humanity has a ensured means to travel incase the Relay's are crippled or disabled.

The T-45d and T-51b are refitted with lighter Saturnite alloy platings, prototype Kinetic barrier shields and other various self defense measures. A new T-47a is created as a Heavy Artillery Power Armor with Mass Effect core and size similar to FEV Meta human.

System Coalition naval strength is approximately 200 ships. The amount is further bolstered by various Private Military Companies and other Independent contractors, their exact ship count is unclear but it's estimated to be a rough 15 to 20 with varying tonnage classes for bigger more prominent players and just 2 to 3 by smaller companies while those working solo or small teams could offer a single ship/rocket.

The manpower is roughly between 900 000 to 1 000 000 by official capacity, another 5000 to 10 000 with volunteer planetary militia while the PMC's brings their own count of less then rough 'official' 5000 men.

October 22nd 2417, present time...

* * *

_Codex_

_FEV- Forced Evolutionary Virus_

_FTL- Faster than light_

_Coalition Naval Classification list (From biggest to smallest and current count)_

_Carrier 2_

_Dreadnought 3_

_Battle Cruiser 7 _

_Cruiser 20_

_Frigate 36 _

_destroyer 45 _

_Corvette 60_

_misc 27 (Non combatant)_


End file.
